Pray For Indonesia
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: Please Pray For Indonesia


Haruno Sakura walked into the living room, dragging her feet toward the couch. She sighed as she sat down and she leaned her head on the side of the white couch, her eyes shut close.

"_Don't you care?"_

She pushed herself up, shaking her head. No, she would not listen to them. She wouldn't listen to whatever they said, to whatever they tried to make her do. No, she would not listen to them.

"_Won't you help them?"_

She reached for the TV remote on the rectangular wooden table in front of her and turned on the TV. A song with video footages highlighting the whole event played and tears returned to her eyes.

"_Please,"_

The song sounded clear and loud, moving her core. She didn't even bother wiping off her tears that furiously ran down her cheeks. The pig pillow her boyfriend gave her was crushed as her hands clenched it hard.

_Tak ada manusia_

_**There are no human**_

_Yang terlahir sempurna_

_**That is born perfect**_

_Jangan kau sesali_

_**Don't you regret**_

_Segala yang telah terjadi_

_**All that have happened**_

_Kita pasti pernah_

_**We must have all experience**_

_Dapatkan cobaan yang berat_

_**This tough and hard obstacle**_

_Seakan hidup ini_

_**Making it seems as if this life**_

_Tak ada artinya_

_**Have no meaning at all**_

Images of babies and children crying were everywhere. Sakura sobbed, burying her head into the pillow as sounds of people screaming for help echoed loudly from the TV.

"_Won't you help us?"_

_Syukuri apa yang ada_

_**Be thankful for what you have**_

_Hidup adalah anugerah_

_**Life is a gift**_

_Tetap jalani hidup ini_

_**Keep living this life**_

_Melakukan yang terbaik_

_**Do the best that you can**_

_Tak ada manusia_

_**There are no human**_

_Yang lahir sempurna_

_**That is born perfect**_

_Jangan kau sesali_

_**Don't you regret**_

_Segalah yang telah terjadi_

_**All that have happened**_

The TV reported talked about the condition of the people evacuated. A lot of people were put in the soccer stadium for the moment before they could be evacuated any further. Burnt corpses in bags were lined next to each other in front of the hospital as the doctors and nurses ran frantically back and forth from room to room trying to deal with new victims.

The camera focused on an old woman crying for help from her God, her hair and face and body was covered by the volcanic dust.

_Tuhan pasti kan menunjukkan_

_**God will show**_

_Kebesaran dan kuasanya_

_**His power and his strength**_

_Bagi hambanya yang sabar_

_**Toward his patient subjects**_

_Dan tak kenal putus asa_

_**Who will never give up**_

"_Will you come and help us?"_

Sakura closed her eyes, and her boyfriend words rang again in her mind.

"_Do you have to care? Why do you have to care? They're none of our business,"_

She opened her eyes. Her monochromatic green eyes glistened from both her tears and her determination. She threw the pig pillow on the ground and walked over it toward her room.

She heard the front door open and knew who it was.

Uchiha Sasuke stepped into her room, leaning on the back wall of the room.

"Sakura, are you serious?" he said as he watch her pack her unused clothes and her old dolls and toys.

"Yes I am," she said, zipping up the bag where she put her stuff into and walked past Sasuke. He clicked his tongue and ran after her, grabbing her elbow.

"Sakura, they're none of our business,"

She turned and pushed him away, her eyes were furious.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you don't realize this but we _are_ supposed to care," she fumed. "I know you don't care, I know Naruto and the others don't care either but I do. Now if you'll excuse me I have some stuff to donate."

She pulled her hand away and walked out the door.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Then he turned to the TV and saw the footages. A baby crying from the burn on his legs was being held by his mother as she cried along. Other refugees were praying and crying while some lay down helplessly on their small sleeping spot in the stadium.

He closed his eyes and ran after Sakura. He grabbed her hand and walked toward his house.

"Sasuke-kun where are you taking me? I need to go to the hospital to donate!"

"I think I have some stuff as well,"

Sakura froze. She stared at him for a long time and slowly a smile came up. She hugged him as he took her big bag and they walked toward his house hand in hand.

"_Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm Praying For Indonesia."_

_Jangan menyerah, jangan menyerah, jangan menyerah…_

_**Don't ever give up, don't ever give up, don't ever give up…**_

_. . ._

"_Will you come and help us? Please?"_

A gesture, a smile, a hug.

"_I will."_

. . .

**This is dedicated to the unfortunate events happening in Indonesia at the moment. The Merapi Volcano is erupting and it still hasn't end. The other nineteen volcanoes in Indonesia is also now active, including Anak Krakatau (or also known as Krakatowa's Child) **

**Please Pray For Indonesia.**

**I know Tom Cruise is also asking for people to do it.**

**Will you pray?**

**Please?**

**Btw, I know the pairing's not supposed to be SasuxSaku but I'm thinking it might gain a lot of readers. **

**I want you guys to please help us pray.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
